1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting and receiving a message via a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a method for acquiring a template, which a user of a mobile terminal requires, through a wired or wireless communication, and transmitting and receiving a message using the acquired template.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal refers to a portable wireless communication terminal, a mobile communication terminal, a Personal Communication Service (PCS) terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), smart phone, and a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) terminal, etc. capable of exchanging voice, data, and video image through a wireless communication.
The mobile terminal wirelessly communicate via Internet using the Wireless Application Protocol (WAP). The WAP uses the Wireless Markup Language (WML), which is one of markup languages based on extensible Markup Language (XML) suitable for a wireless communication having a low bandwidth.
The WML defines an application interface, which enables a direct voice communication in the WML service, and by which a user can use a data channel and a voice channel. Such a wireless telephone application interface is referred to as “Wireless Telephony Application Interface (WTAI)”. The WTAI allows a user to connect a voice communication to a particular phone number or send an SMS/MMS/Email while using a wireless Internet, thereby enabling a convenient use of the voice and data communication.
Meanwhile, the user can store and use a template (for example, a saved page) using the wireless Internet and can download a necessary template through the wireless Internet. For example, the user may download a template, in which a school report card for reporting grades has been implemented, record a grade in the downloaded template, and then transmit the template to a student through an SMS/MMS/Email.
However, the prior art provides only a simple function of downloading, editing and transmitting a template to a communication counterpart, but does not provide such a function, by which the communication counterpart can update a reply message in the template. That is, the prior art simply provides only the function for transmission of the template in the form of a message, and unable provide a function, by which replies of communication counterparts can be worked into the template and used to update the template for transmission.